Claire (SoW game)
Claire (クレア Kurea) is a bachelorette in Story of World (game). Claire has a bubbly personality. She is very carefree and has a immense love for cute things, such as kittens and rainbows. Claire is the shortest bachelorette in game, and gets mad when being mocked about her height. The rival for Claire's affection is Austin, a tennis player. Both Austin and Claire share passion for sweet things, as well as being cheerful and somewhat immature. If the player improves their relationship with both Austin and Claire but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will continue. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of their home, assuming that Claire's name tag on dialogue box is at black or further. Claire will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Claire will be pleased, and the player takes Cheese Omelet. However, if the player rejects Claire's gift, their relationship with her will decrease. ---- Purple Love Event *Claire's name tag on her dialogue box is colored blue or further *Have seen the Black Love Event The player is requested to find a ladybug and bring it back to Claire. ---- Blue Love Event *Claire's name tag on her dialogue box is colored purple or further *Have seen the previous 3 Love Events An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Claire on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will take the player to somewhere private. We then end up appearing at the beach. Claire likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Claire, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Claire, and it takes a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Claire's name tag on her dialogue box is colored purple or further *Have seen the previous 3 Love Events Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Claire to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Claire asks if the player is free for a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go inside the small diner at the inn around 16:00. After the player has seen all 5 of Claire's love events and marriage proposal, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, the player's spouse will ask about nickname he/she would like to be called. Players can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or it can be entered by themselves. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Claire will act bubbly and air-headed. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have blond hair with blue eyes and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored blue whilst the girl's clothing will be colored pink. The same thing will do if the player marries Austin or Sandra. Black Rival Event *Bluebird Mansion *15:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Austin and Claire are talking about each other's daily lives. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Find the rival of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take his/her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Claire will ask Austin to go out together on the mountaintop. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married As the female player leaves her house in the morning, Claire will come and ask about her relationship with Austin. Encouraging Claire will make her relieved, and the player can continue to support the couple. Discouragin Claire will make her sad, meaning that the female player could possibly marry Austin herself. The same event happens if the protagonist is a male. The player must befriend Austin to a Blue friendship ONLY (not Stefanie), and he will come to his house asking about Claire. This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. Before marriage, a rival of same gender as the protagonist will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Stefanie appears in house but want Frederik to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married One year after seeing the Yellow Rival Event, Austin or Claire will call the player on phone to announce their wedding. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and the respective family of two rivals. After the wedding is over, the player will return back to his/her house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. One year after Austin and Claire got married, either of them will call the player to announce their pregnancy. 5 (five) days after the pregnancy event, the player will receive another phone call from either Austin and Claire, saying that they are going to have a child and want to go Clinic again. Austin and Claire will have a son named Aaron. Whichever rival child being born will grow up one year later after their birth. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelorettes